Alfred Fellig
Alfred Fellig was a police photographer with the New York Police Department. He was investigated by Dana Scully and an FBI Agent from the New York office named Peyton Ritter. (TXF: "Tithonus") Scully on an X-File of her own Alfred Fellig had come to Ritter's attention while he was scanning old crime scene photographs onto a computer. Ritter noticed in one of the photos that the clock above the dead body showed a time forty five minutes earlier than when her death was reported to the police. Fellig then turned up at the scene later as the crime scene photographer. Kersh sent Scully to New York to help Ritter investigate the case. Scully soon realised she was dealing with an X-File. She first started to believe this when she looked into Fellig's yearly renewal forms for his crime scene photographer license and saw that he had not aged in his ID photos going back to 1964. Alfred Fellig watched a young boy get stabbed by a thief and as the boy was dying he took photographs of him. What he hadn't realised was the thief was still in the vicinity and came back and stabbed Fellig in the back. Fellig fell to the ground and his camera was taken by the murderer. At first it appeared as if Fellig was dead but he soon started to move and pulled the knife from his back, got up and went home. Scully and Ritter bring Fellig in for questioning when they find his prints on the knife used to stab him and the boy. As they were interviewing him Fellig appeared to be uncomfortable and Scully asked to see his wounds, she was shocked when she saw the extent of them. Given the stab wounds and having found a second set of prints on the knife Scully believed that Fellig did not kill the boy. Scully spent some time with Fellig and was disturbed by the fact that he seemed to be able to predict when someone was about to die. They were watching a hooker argue with her pimp. Fellig knew she was about to die because when he sees someone who is about to die they appear in monochrome to him. Despite Scully's efforts to prevent her death, the hooker was hit by a truck. Mulder had been intercepting Ritter's emails to Kersch and had done a deeper background check telling Scully that Fellig's prints matched the fingerprints of a man named Henry Strand. Mulder also looked further back again and another man named L.H. Rice's thumbprint matched Fellig's. L.H. Rice was born in 1849, making Fellig 149 at the time of their investigation. The origins of immortality Scully returned to speak to Fellig again, before Ritter got to him to arrest him. He told her how he came to be so old. When he was a child he had yellow fever and while out of his mind from the fever he saw death moving aound the room taking sick people's lives. When Death came to him Fellig closed his eyes and looked away, causing the nurse who was tending to him to be taken instead. After he stopped aging and continued to live beyond his normal lifespan, he became tired of his immortality and had been seeking death by photographing people as they died in the hopes of capturing a shot of death. The long search ends Fellig got his wish after Scully was accidentally shot by Ritter. Fellig held her hand as she was bleeding from the gunshot wound. He asked her if could she see Death and she indicated she could, so Fellig told her to close her eyes and not look at him. When Scully closed her eyes she stopped being in black and white and his own arm started to change to black and white, a bright light encapsulated him and he died. (TXF: "Tithonus") :This is one of several pieces of evidence supporting the theory that Scully is immortal. :Alfred Fellig was played by Geoffrey Lewis. Category:Deceased people Category:People with supernatural abilities Category:Monster of the Week Category:TXF characters